This invention relates to a refractory brick for a heat regenerator in a glass fusion furnace.
In a conventional glass fusion furnace, refractory bricks are stacked in a heat regenerator in such a manner that hot exhaust gases coming through a blow-off hole are introduced into the heat regenerator so as to heat the bricks. Cold air to be used in the burning of fuel is preheated by the heated bricks.
Preferably, each brick has a large specific surface, and air flow is turbulent.
The conventional bricks for glass fusion furnaces include hollow-prism type bricks as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 55-149139 and 63-213794 and cross type bricks as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 53-56452. The conventional prism type bricks have a flow passage with a square cross-section.
In such conventional bricks, stability of stacked bricks, arrangement workability and heat efficiency are not satisfactory in total.